Chronicles of Farina and Aiedail
by VeryaTirananniel
Summary: A glassmaker's daughter is traveling in the Spine until she comes across a mysterious, white stone. she has been trained by Brom and Jeod during her life in Teirm, now of how much use will it be?  set in Eragon, bookverse
1. Chapter 1

What if a small girl from Teirm became a dragon rider at the same time as Eragon?

I picked up the large white rock, looking at it closely, and using the edge of my dress to scrub off the dirt of years, until it shone as pure as the new snow around me. I rapped on the stone with my knuckles, surprised to hear a softly echoing tone ring out. It was almost like when I tapped against the glass orbs that father sells to the merchants, but it was lower, and more musical. _is it hollow?_ I wondered. _it has to be. Nothing solid could ever make such a sound._ At that thought, I held it out at arm's length, and wondered what it could be. It certainly wasn't like any stone I had seen before- and that was quite a lot considering how often her father mingled with the traveling merchants. As a glassmaker, he was always getting called away on long trips to Kuasta and Bullridge, and even all the way to Surda when he wanted to check up on his old apprentices. I had taken my strong mare into the Spine a few days ago, and I suspected I was somewhere near Carvahall, a little town that I had been told of by my tutor and best friend, Jeod. _I wonder how he is, anyway. He looked like he was coming down with a cold when I said goodbye._ I pondered for a minute more, before I shook my head clear and got up, carrying my stone with me to my horse.

I got back onto my dapple-grey mare, the stone safely stowed in a pack on my back, which I had reinforced with double stitching and padded with clean wool.  
>By this time, I hadn't a shadow of a doubt about the hollowness of the stone; -if a stone it was- I would never have been able to lift it with such ease were it solid. The shiny veins running along it's surface were like sunlight playing on the floor of a fountain, and were nearly indistinguishable from the pearly color of the rest of the stone.<p>

I lead my mare northeast- I never much liked the city of Narda, and I was hoping to run into Brom in Carvahall. He was a nice old man, with his graying black hair and beard, and his tales of Riders and Dragons.

I didn't have a doubt that they were true- their existence was reinforced in the many books that Jeod had had me read and copy. I prided myself on my literacy; it wasn't something that many young women could boast of, what with their tittering on about the washing and their husbands and what the milkmaid did last week with the porter's son. I had more valuable things to think about, like finishing that blasted Elvish book.  
>Domia abr Wyrda was proving difficult for even me to finish, and I was normally able to gobble up hundreds of pages within hours.<p>

I continued through the Spine for a few more days, before I had to stop and let myself and my mare rest, my legs stiff and sore from being in the saddle for so long, even at a walk. I had put on pants for the time being, as they were warmer to wear in the mountains than skirts were; and I had decided not to ride sidesaddle, as I had always found it difficult and slid off often by accident. As I stumbled to a stop by a half-frozen stream, I made a snap decision to take a bath. _I really could use one._ my nose wrinkled as I turned and sniffed at my shoulder.

I gathered up my pot and filled it with water, setting it to boil as I undressed and began washing my clothes. I had a clean spare set to change into, but I did not like going around carrying dirty clothes.

I took the white stone out of my pack and set it amid my clean clothes on a tree stump, while I swept the snow off a place on the ground so that I could stand on bare feet without getting cold-burns on them.

When the water began to boil, I put the pot in the snow, cooling off the water just enough, and began washing myself with jasmine-tinged lye soap, and took special care to wash out and rinse my hair properly. It was almost to my elbows, long and a near-white color. Nobody I knew had my color of hair, but everyone said my mom had hair just like mine, as well as my eyes, which were a greenish-silver color. I suspect I might have some sort of Elf blood in me somewhere; I have always been a little stronger, a little faster than the other girls. Otherwise I am a mostly normal fifteen-year-old.

My name is Farina Drinasdaughter. _I hope I earn some sort of notable name. I don't like being known for who my parents are._

I wrung out my hair and put it in a braid before redressing in a pair of cotton underclothes, the thick padding on my chest piece fitting the curves of my body. Over that I put on a brown knitted-wool tunic, the sleeves extending all the way to my knuckles and almost to my knees.

I also put on a pair of tight cotton leggings under a pair of leather trousers, which would keep me from getting blisters from riding my horse. I didn't want my toes to freeze off, so I put on my warmest pair of boots; a water-proof pair with the inside lined with rabbit fur. On my head I put nothing, but around my neck I wrapped a length of knitted cotton, shielding my neck, lower face, and ears against the biting cold. I also put on rabbit-skin gloves, and a long, deep green wool cloak before unfurling my hammock and stringing it up between two trees about four feet away from the fire. When that was done, I ate a small supper of rye bread, dried figs, and water before curling up in the hammock and falling into a deep, restful sleep.

The next morning I packed everything up, rolling up my hammock that I had hung near the fire, putting out said fire, and feeding my horse before taking out the stone for some inexplicable reason.

I set it on the tree stump, and squatted on the balls of my feet, eye-level with the mysterious object. Imagine my astonishment when said stone began to rock back and forth. With gurgles and squeaks permeating the snow-muted forest as my heartbeat escalated, no doubt joining the slowly growing din.

_There is no possibly way it could be…_ I gaped like a fish for a moment at my half-formed thought, and sat out in the pre-dawn gloom before the sky began to turn a rosy pink, the sun not quite up over the mountains yet.

The stone-but-not rocked back and forth, the squeaks and chirps growing more… determined with each inch it moved.

Then, as the sky began it's change from pink to gold, the pearl-colored object seemed to explode, the large pieces splitting apart, the smaller ones flying past her. One mid-sized piece 'thunk'ed on the middle of her forehead, startling her, and knocking her off balance and onto her rear end. She scrambled back up, her mare having backed away to a safe distance as soon as the stone started moving.

"a dragon!" I whispered, peering over the edge of the tree stump in awe.

_It hatched for me! Does this make me a Rider? _thoughts flew through my head at the speed of a lightning strike as I observed the small creature. It was the same pearly white as it's egg had been, and it was oddly angular for such a young creature. _oh, it's just it's wings. _I thought as the hatchling flapped it's wings about, the cool air rushing past my face as I smiled. "I'll name you Aiedail. The morning star." I felt a happy feeling brush against my mind- a feeling I had learned to recognize. Whenever Brom had come to Teirm, Jeod had summoned me and I had undergone mental exercises, learning more every visit, and gaining strength little by little as I practiced with Jeod whenever Brom was absent. I gave a gentle hug to the new, jumbled mind as I entered what must have been Aiedail's newborn consciousness. 'are you male or female, small one?' I thought, and although I didn't get a straight answer, the pearly white hatchling sent me a distinct impression of her femininity.

Aiedail's nostrils let out a small stream of steam, and I reached out, aiming to reach the side of her neck- to run my fingers along my newborn other-half's scales, wondering if they would be warm as a fading ember, or cool as the winter sunrise. But as soon as my fingertips touched her hide, the moment the first golden ray of sun shot over the mountains, a thunderclap rolled through my mind, and a burning; a white hot sensation flashed through my nerves, shooting up my arm and reaching my head, at which point I promptly blacked out.

When I came to, my left side was soggy and sore from where I had landed and lain in the snow, but thankfully my woolen outer garments had repelled most of the near-freezing moisture. A small nudging sensation woke me fully, and I looked towards my feet to see Aiedail curled along my thighs- I had bent my knees some in my unconsciousness/sleep, forming a small alcove at my hips. I looked towards my right hand, the one I touched Aiedail with. My palm now was a shining silver color, the gedwey ignasia bright on my palm. I beamed at it- despite the initial pain it had caused me, it had forged the bond between I and my dragon, a bond that would never be broken. I would give my life for Aiedail, and I'm sure she would do the same for me, once she was older and learned the significance of the action. I stood up now with a new purpose. I had to get to Brom. He would know what to do. He could help me. It would be too dangerous to return home to Teirm now- the city was crawling with soldiers, and it housed a plethora of nosy people, strangers and neighbors alike. It would not do for a dragon and rider, particularly a pair as young and inexperienced as Aiedail and I, to be under such observation. I didn't want to end up dead because of Galbatorix, as so many riders had, nor did I want Aiedail to have any sort of rumor flying around about her until she was big enough to defend herself, and preferably old enough to fly away from the danger if the need arose. From what I had read, I could not expect her to have a flame until after her sixth month of life, but I think I should encourage her to fly before that.

I slowed my pace considerably after Aiedail's hatching, stopping and making camp often. I always left my mind open now, the better for her to learn with. Her constant mental questions amused me; she sounded like a human toddler with her newly found voice ringing out every other minute, _'what is that?' 'a tree' 'what is that?" 'that is snow. It falls from up there. Up there is the sky.' _I pointed, and her curious gaze followed my finger, her eyes becoming awestruck at the expanse of the sky and stars.

'_What are those in the sky?' 'those there?' _I sent her a mental image of the stars. _'yes. What are those?' 'those are the stars. They change over time, in a large circle.' _I drew a circle in the snow with my finger, and she looked between the shape and the sky curiously.

'_stars move?' 'yes, over a long time. They always come back to how they are, though. Every season.'_

'_season?' 'there are four seasons. Spring, summer, fall, and winter. It is winter now. Snow falls in the winter.' _

It went on like this for days, as I explained the seasons, nature, time, the sky, the fire, my clothes, the concept of heat, gravity, and many other things. Once her tide of questions calmed and she gained a general, if not common perception of the world and it's workings, I explained to her the difference between genders, and the names associated with the different genders according to role, position, and age. and she nodded her pearly-scaled head to show her understanding. When she asked why I was explaining that, I told her that we were going to see a friend of mine- a man. '_we're going to see a man-friend of Farina's?' _she asked curiously. _'yes. His name Is Brom. He knows even more about the world than I do. He will help me teach you \, and he will teach me as well. He will teach and help us.'_

'_Brom-Farina-Man-Friend will teach us? He will help us?'_

'_yes.' _I smiled at her, and she smiled slightly, the corners of her mouth pulling up in a reptilian grin.

We arrived in Carvahall when Aiedail was six weeks old. She was now about up to my hips, and her wings each as long as I was tall up to my shoulders. Her green eyes beheld the world with as much understanding as sharing the mind of a fifteen-year-old girl could give her. I even taught her what little of the Ancient Language I was sure of. I looked at my prized possession- a diamond no larger than my thumbnail, set into a silver band which I wore on a chain around my neck. I had started a long time ago on what I was sure Brom did with his ring, Aren. I had ferreted away every last bit of energy I could twice a day, once before I went to sleep, and once when I first woke up. It was then that I decided to cast my second-ever spell. (my first was the stenr rïsa spell that proved I had any sort of magical potential, even before Aiedail hatched for me.)

Drawing on the diamond's energy, I worded the spell as carefully as I could, and I brooded for a full five minutes before deciding on the precise wording of the spell, so that Aiedail did not become blind, nor did anyone who looked at or around her. I worded it perfectly, and before my eyes, the light that reflected off of her began to slowly but surely move _around _her, rendering her invisible.

'_I cannot see myself, Farina!' _came the alarmed thoughts of my dragon.

'_it is okay, Aiedail, do not panic. Do you remember how I told you about there being an evil king?'_

'_Galbatorix, and his black-male-dragon-Shruikan.'_

'_yes. If they know about you, they may seek to kill us, or enslave us both. We can't let you be seen by anybody but Brom, Jeod, and the Elves. And if Brom thinks it is okay, we'll take you to the Varden to help them.'_

'_the Varden?'_

'_Brom will explain. hush, we don't know who else may be able to hear you once we reach the village. Will you put your head underneath my hand? I want to know where you are so you don't get lost from me.' _I asked and told respectively, and soon enough, I felt her scaly head fit into my right palm, and I stroked her before resting my hand on her crown. Taking my horse's reins in one hand, and keeping the other on Aiedail, I made my way into the city of Carvahall.

I passed the butcher's shop, and I stopped in to chat, asking him in a roundabout way where Brom was.

"oh he's over there. Got himself a string of gross this morning, why dontcha see if you can get him to sell 'em to me?" asked Sloan, and I smiled and nodded.

"I'll see what I can do. It was good speaking with you, Sloan!" I waved as I left, Aiedail by my side, off to where Brom was.

When I got there, I saw him being confronted by a few Imperial soldiers.

'_oh no.'_

'_what?'_

'_they are going to try and steal from Brom. Come on Aiedail, we need to stop them.'_

I sauntered up to the group, Brom sitting on a stool, and the guards standing menacingly over him. Brom was about to deliver a witty comment about where he got the birds, which was where I stepped in.

"Hello there Brom! Guards! How are you all this fine day?" I let go of my horse for a moment to sweep to the side the skirt I had put over my trousers.

"Stay out of this, missy. This here man has stolen these here birds."

"oh no, sir. I gave those to him! My older brother shot them down in a contest with my cousin, and he gave some of his to me. Of course, I don't like gross very much, so I gave them to Brom here. He's a friend of my tutor. Would you like a few? We would be happy to share. Especially with such a…" I pretended to flirt, looking him up and down. "handsome soldier such as yourself."

I winked at him, and a flush came up his cheeks as I unstrung three of the six birds. Handing them to him, I smiled, showing all of my teeth, which were a full set as white as my dragon's scales. "I'm Sasha by the way. I hope to see you around Carvahall sometime."

Then, as the soldiers left, I turned to Brom. "Hello there, Brom, how've you been?"

"What are you doing in Carvahall, Farina? Does your father know you strayed this far from Teirm?"

"well it's quite a long story, and I would prefer it if we talked in private." I raised my eyebrows and he nodded, standing and unhitching the rest of the birds.

"my house is this way." he lead me to a small home, with books piled everywhere, and his red sword, Zar'roc, sheathed amid swathes of velvet.

I had left my horse outside, and I sat down on the edge of one of the tables, as Brom fussed around to make a pot of tea.

"Brom, I have had something of monumental proportions happen to me."

"oh really, what was that?" he asked without turning around.

"Brom!" I hissed, and he turned to look at me.

"What, Farina, what could possibly merit such a harsh tone from you of all people?"

In answer, I held out my right hand, fist closed and palm up. In response, his eyes narrowed, and he strode over to me, taking my hand in his and uncurling my fingers.

The Gedwëy ignasia shone bright on my palm, and Brom's gaze snapped to my face.

"Her name is Aiedail." I said softly, and he promptly closed my hand and went rummaging through his things until he found a fingerless, thin, black cotton glove. "put this on. Never take it off unless it is absolutely necessary."

"Right."

"where is she?"

"here." I patted Aiedail's head, much to her annoyance.

Brom looked at the space Aiedail occupied, and muttered a spell counteracting the one I had cast, rendering her perfectly visible once again.

"A white dragon?" he growled out in his deep voice.

"Yes, Brom a white dragon. Dragons come in every color under the sun, you said so yourself. What is wrong with Aiedail's coloring?" I bristled at the criticism of my other half.

"No, no." he mutters to me as he begins pacing. "you misunderstand, Farina."

"How is that?" I ask, Aiedail now curled in my lap as best as she could be, her wings folded neatly, meticulously groomed scales glimmering in the candlelight.

"Galbatorix killed every dragon and rider, and smashed every dragon egg in Alagaësia

. Except three. A red egg, a green egg, and a blue egg. The blue egg contains what was believed to be the last female dragon in existence, the green and red containing males."

"Aiedail's egg was half-buried in the Spine, and it looked like it was left there for a thousand years." I said cautiously. _what was he getting at?_

'_I don't know.' _came Aiedail's answer.

"The Varden had broken into Gil'ead, and were successful in stealing one of the eggs back from Galbatorix. It was the blue one. The carrier, Arya daughter of the elven queen Islanzadi has been captured by Galbatorix's ally, a Shade named Durza. She sent the egg somewhere through magical means, and it has been missing ever since. That was about a week ago."

I gaped. "There is a dragon egg missing somewhere, containing the only female dragon in existence besides Aiedail? I've got to find it."

"NO. you and your dragon will be accompanying me straight to the Varden. it is too dangerous for you both to be living out here unprotected, and even moreso in the spine with Urgals and the Ra'Zac mulling about, in search of the egg." he began packing up even as he spoke, and I shook my head vehemently, Aiedail's tail flicking about in similar agitation.

"No, Brom. Although Aiedail isn't mature yet, I can fend for myself to an extent. I have to find the egg, it's my responsibility as a Rider! I'll go with you to the Varden once we have secured the egg. Then Aiedail and I will arrive wherever they are, as well as the blue egg."

"I am your elder and you will do as I say; It is for your own good! The blue egg hasn't even hatched yet, while Aiedail and yourself are already Dragon and Rider!" he hissed, pulling the age-old 'im older and therefore the boss' speech.

"Brom, I will find the blue egg. I am the Rider and as such I have a certain amount of authority!" I didn't really mean it, and I hope he realized, but I couldn't rest easy knowing that the blue egg was lost to us and vulnerable to Galbatorix's recapture.

"Fine! Go off and get yourself killed! Only the entirety of Alagaësia will suffer for it!" he roared at me, and I cowered, cringing back and hugging Aiedail to my chest.

"Brom, I…"

"GO! Leave me in peace, as it is like to be the last peace I enjoy!" the rage and hurt in his voice sparked tears in my eyes, and I stood swiftly, Aiedail landing deftly on her feet as her resting spot turned vertical.

I concealed her once more, and I shot one last hurt, pleading glance at Brom before sweeping out of the small structure and into the forest once more.

**A/N  
><strong>**So? Second story uploaded in the same day! WHOOO! X) *is proud of self***

**Now, whaddaya think? What are your thoughts on  
><strong>**Brom's reaction?  
><strong>**On Aiedail?  
><strong>**On Farina?**

**R&R Peoples, don't let me down now!**

**~.~o~O~o~.~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously: Farina, a glassmaker's daughter from Tierm, has been journeying through the mountain range known as the Spine. During her travels, she came across a mysterious white 'stone', which turned out to be a dragon egg, containing the female dragon she named Aiedail. Now with her lifelong companion, Farina makes her way to Carvahall to seek the help of Brom, only to be cast out when she rashly decides to abandon all safety and undertake a quest to find the missing blue dragon egg.**

* * *

><p>'<em>what will we do now, that our teacher-helper-friend will have nothing to do with us?' <em>came Aiedail's mental voice, and I sobbed harder, for now she had to deal with this as well as I. _'I am so sorry.' _I told her mentally, grief and self-pity and hopelessness and helplessness overwhelming me.

'_it is not you who should be sorry, but he. If he had seen things as we do, none of your sorrow would have foundation!' _her scales bristled in anger at Brom for causing -in her eyes- this emotional turmoil to beset me.

'_no. no, Aiedail, do not fault Brom. Please, hold no grudge!' _I calmed her younger mind, and set about ensuring that she would **not **bear a grudge against Brom for this upsetting event happening so early in her life. _'Aiedail, imagine. Were you in his stead, and we came and provided his largest hope incarnate, then said we were about to go off and do something dangerous with as little experience as we have, what would you do?'_

She calmed down, the raging fire in her mind becoming a dull burn._ 'I would likely do the same.' _she said reluctantly. '_Exactly. Now, we'll have to rely on our books for a while longer, while we search for the blue egg.' _I sat down against a tree, my invisible other half curling up against my side and keeping me warm. My pack leant against my other side, and the stars watched me from above.

I sang softly, merely vocalizing as I inspected my gedwey ignasia. The raised swirl looked similar to the outline of a dragon when inspected closely, and I traced the glowing, raised tissue with the fingers of my left hand. When I finally got too tired to remain awake any longer, I fell asleep, my fist clenched tightly and my hood over my head.

When I awoke, I was in an unfamiliar establishment. I started violently, leaping to my feet and calling out with my mind. _'Aiedail!' _I called out mentally, panicking. A gust of warm wind blew back my hair, and the indents of my dragon's footprints appeared in the ground before me. I fell to my knees and hugged her close, my breathing slowly returning to normal as I calmed down. _'where are we?' _asked, my breathing still somewhat erratic.

'_in a farmhouse. There was a blonde boy, a few years younger than you. He brought you here when he was hunting.' _she explained, flapping her wings lightly.

I looked down at my clothes, and huffed aggravatedly. My clothes were all askew, and my side hurt from laying on top of the hilt of my dagger. My pack sat next to me, and I quickly ruffled through it, making sure nothing was stolen.

"Everything's still in there, you know." came a voice, and I looked up to see a young boy in the doorway.

"Who are you? Why am I here? Where is here?" I fired off questions, standing at my full height of around 16 hands, if you measured people as you would a horse.

"My name is Eragon. I brought you here when I found you sleeping in the snow, and this is my Uncle's farm. Well, my cousin Roran helped bring you here. I shouldn't take all of the credit." he shrugged and leaned up against the doorframe. He was about half a foot shorter than me, and his hair was shaggy. His blue eyes reminded me eerily of Brom's eyes, as did his high cheekbones and defined chin. Yes, he was definitely a few years younger than me.

"How old are you?" I asked, my eyebrow raised.

"I'm going to turn fifteen this year." he said proudly, puffing out his chest.

"Is that so? Well an early congratulations then. I must be going. But here, take this and share with your cousin as a reward for giving me a warm place to sleep." I said, and pulled out a few gold coins from the hidden pouch.

"Oh no, I couldn't." he said, putting out his hands in front of him.

"You can and will. Here, take them or I'll throw them in the next river I see." I said, although I intended to do no such thing.

"Alright I guess. Come on then, Uncle Garrow and Roran will be wanting to meet you now that you're up." he turned, and I followed him out of the room. We emerged into a dining area, a large table standing resolutely in front of the fireplace. A boy around my age was sitting at the table, whittling a piece of wood into some sort of useful object. A middle-aged man sat across from him, and they both stood when they noticed Eragon and I enter the room.

"Well, the sleeping maiden awakes!" said Roran jovially, and I grinned. My pants were tight around my legs, and I noticed everybody staring at them when they thought I wasn't looking.

"Yes, she awakes from a warm and restful sleep, thanks to the wonderful young men of Garrow's farm. I gave Eragon a reward for your kindness, he should be sharing it with you both. Don't worry, I insisted he take it." I grinned as Garrow looked like he was about to protest. I lifted my nose, smelling eggs frying in a cast iron pan just above the fire.

"That smells heavenly by the way." I chuckled along with the males, while Aiedail went out and caught a few mice from the fields outside, unseen by all.

"If you would like some, they're just about done. There should be enough for all of us." said Roran, while Eragon fetched something from what I presumed was a pantry.

"Yes, do join us young lady. I'm sure I speak for all of us when I say that we are curious as to why you were out there." he said lightly. Eragon returned then with plates and silver forks, most likely painstakingly saved for.

"Alright, but I can't say that it's very interesting." I laughed, the cogs turning in my head, coming up with a way to tell my story with as little lies as I could without mentioning Aiedail.

We sat down to eat the eggs, along with fried sausage and warm biscuits.

I told them about Tierm, my hometown. They were fascinated with my tales of the people there, as well as the tall buildings and towering walls around the city; none of them had seen any sort of grand city, having lived out their lives entirely in Carvahall.

I told them about my father and his business, and how he had taught me the craft. I also told them a small bit about Jeod, and my journey here. Lastly, I told them of a fight with a dear friend of mine that lived here, causing me to storm off to spend the night alone.

"You're welcome here if you have nowhere else to stay." said Garrow, his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm grateful. Your generosity is a welcome relief to me, but I'm moving on today. I'm going out into the Spine; I've heard that Urgals put up a good fight," I laughed, looking at their horrified faces. "I'm joking with you all." I said, wiping tears from my eyes. "Although I will be going out into the mountains, I'm steering clear of the Urgals. By the way, if any of you have a habit of hunting, be careful out there; Galbatorix recently sent out the bitter fiends, the Ra'Zac. They're very good fighters, the most skilled swordsman you know would probably last a few dozen minutes against them. If you see then, hide." I warned, before reaching into my bag and removing a small glass sculpture. It was of a dragon, the sapphire blue creature roaring to the heavens. It's wings were unfurled, and it's tail curled around the rock that it sat on. It was just small enough to fit into the palm of my gloved hand.

The men gaped at it, the delicate creature most likely the grandest thing they had seen in a long while.

"do you like it?" I asked, setting it on the table and smiling.

"It's beautiful! Did you make this?" asked Roran, awestruck.

"I did. And now it belongs to all of you." I smiled, ignoring their attempts to give it back.

"By the way, what to you think about people using magic?" I asked, my head tilted slightly.

"It's okay for those of the stature to use it. But people shouldn't rise above their station. Magic is a high art, only high people should know it." Garrow said decisively.

I grinned, my teeth shining. "Well I'm a rogue, so I'm of the stature to use it, being outside of the normal class tree after all." I shrugged lightly. I held my gloved hand over the dragon, drawing on my diamond as I whispered words to give it life. All of a sudden, the glass creature flapped it's wings and whipped it's tail around, looking about with it's small blue-black eyes.

The men all leaned back in surprise, absolutely mindblown. They leapt back from the table, their eyes on the tiny dragon. When I decided it had made enough of a spectacle, I pressed the small blue jewel embedded into the glass rock, and the dragon flew back and sat down, crouching and freezing in its original position.

"That was absolutely amazing!" Eragon praised, earning a glowing smile from me. "thank you. Now whenever you want to watch it fly, just press the jewel and it'll come to life." I said, feeling a bit drained from the effort.

I went back to the room I woke up in and packed up my clothing after combing my hair and cleaning my teeth by wiping them off, as well as wiping off my tongue and swishing around salted water in my mouth before spitting it in an arc out the window. I chewed a few mint leaves as I walked out of the door into the main room again, to be greeted with the sight of Roran and Eragon amusing themselves with the dragon, training it to hop between their hands, which they steadily moved apart. _'they're teaching it to fly,' I thought humorously, and listened to Aiedail's mental laughter._

"_I bid you all farewell. Atra esterni ono thelduin, Mor'rana li'fa unin hjarta onr, un du evarinya ono varda."_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hello again All! I've decided it was high time I share a bit more of this story (or any story for that matter) after a bit of a scare when my laptop screen died. Almost all of my work is on there, save for a select few I have on my recently-located flash drive.<br>*****holds up USB drive, which glows brightly as a chior vocalizes in the background*  
>So yeah, here's another chapter, reviews are welcomed! :)<strong>


End file.
